


Why the Rush?

by smirkdoctor



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Travel logistics and wandering hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/pseuds/smirkdoctor
Summary: In truth, it was not the news that Aunt March would not travel again that led to the Laurence/March wedding taking place in London. Nor was it the allure of Europe and its great halls of art.The truest reason was that Laurie and Amy could not control their desire for one another.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 29
Kudos: 469





	Why the Rush?

The logistics of travelling from Paris to Boston as an unmarried woman would be trying to the most patient human, and Amy March came by her patience only with much work and self-restraint. 

The right and proper way, of course, was to travel under the protection of family; an aunt or mother would suffice—even a friend’s parents if the host family and destination (as well as the bond with the other young woman) were appropriate, and enriching in a society-approved manner.

But after her mind-expanding and artistic-heart-crushing trip to Europe, Amy was without any of the above options. Poor Aunt March had finally begun to show her advanced age. The strength of the woman’s temperament was no match for the breakdown of her body. Marmee, of course, was back in Concord, mourning Beth. And girls who flouted perfectly reasonable proposals from rich British gentleman like Fred Vaughn were not quick to make friends in the drawing rooms of the European upper class. Besides, what resident of London or Paris would deign to travel to America for “cultural enrichment”?

The situation would have been entirely hopeless if not for the companionship of Laurie. Amy felt wicked experiencing any spark of joy during a time that should have been completely overshadowed by her sister’s death, but she simply could not help the small fire that was constantly banked in her chest. She could not damper the renewed heat each time the object of her constant desire for nearly a decade visited her rooms.

Although it wasn’t entirely proper, Flo often left the two young people together and threw her help behind the maids and nurses attending Aunt March. Amy reassured her that “It’s only Laurie-- we’ve known him since childhood!” but didn’t believe this one bit. This man was not the same man she had known since she was a girl. And the feelings he had begun to stir were not at all girlish.

It was during these solo interviews that the most delicious things happened. Laurie made love to her with phrases so sweetly elegant that her childhood imaginations of white knights and shining jewels paled in comparison. Passion dripped from his portrait-worthy lips, often in two or three intermixed languages. The deep timbre of his words alone could take her breath away.

This love-making behavior, very much against Aunt March’s warnings over the years, did not stop with words. Amy had play-acted embraces in home theatricals and liplocks with Laurie in her dreams many times, but the emotional and physical force her intended raised in her made her want to pick up a paintbrush and spread thick lines of cadmium yellow and mars red across the canvas of his body.

At first, the meeting of lips had been infrequent: small, chaste presses as Laurie reassured her that once Aunt March was fit to travel, they would be off toward home. The kisses began to last a bit longer, mean a bit more, as he described how he had come to know that he loved her. 

The passion of their first kiss had resurfaced when he described the wedding they would have, how he would call her his wife before friends and family. And sometimes, when she was taken with this fantasy and called him Milord, she saw his pupils dilate before he bent to press his lips to her neck and inhale deeply, whether to gain control or breathe her in, she never asked.

In truth, it was not the news that Aunt March would not travel again that led to the Laurence/March wedding taking place in London. Nor was it the allure of Europe and its great halls of art. 

The truest reason was that Laurie and Amy could not control their desire for each other. Every time they were left alone, their actions skirted closer to impropriety. Chaste kisses and clasped hands made way for deeper, open mouthed kisses, hands on waists and heaving chests pressed together.

This day, young Mr Laurence’s hands would not be content until they rested on the pleasing roundness of Miss March’s bottom. She gasped, startling him into squeezing her.

“Laurie!” Amy breathed.

“Mmmm?” Laurie inquired, squeezing again as he tilted his hips into her skirts.

Amy moaned and pressed her lower half against his solidity. Her corset felt tight and her breasts seemed much too sensitive. Laurie’s mouth left hers and moved down her jaw. His fingers tugged at the buttons of her collar before pushing it aside and placing his lips over her pulse. 

“This can’t continue,” she panted.

“Yes, I agree.”

Amy tried to catch her breath and steady her dizzying thoughts. She straightened from her slouch, pulling their intimate areas out of contact, pouting a bit. “But I don’t want to stop.”

Laurie looked up with quirked lips and dark, hooded eyes. “How would you feel about being married from grandfather’s London home?”

Amy let a wide, genuine smile take over her face. She nodded and surged forward to kiss him again. A second later she was slumped against the wall and he was hovering over her, breathing heavily onto her shoulder, the front of his trousers pressed deep into the recesses of her skirt.

“Imminently, I think,” he whispered, with a pulse of his hips.

“But what will society think? My family?” Amy fought the urge to circle her hips against him.

“Any woman who has ever desired a man will understand, my love,” was his answer, felt more than heard through the brush of his lips over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the discussion of the timing of Laurie and Amy’s wedding with the explanation that “everything was happening so fast”. Combine that with Timmy’s sly little smile when he says Amy calls him Milord and it makes me wonder what, exactly, happened so fast. 
> 
> *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
